


Comfort Me With Cheeseburgers

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "comfort food" on hc_bingo. Sauli walks in on Adam and three burgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Me With Cheeseburgers

“Adam? What are you doing? Come to bed.” Adam paused, then took another bite of the cheeseburger he had gotten from the 24 hour Carl Jr.’s drive-through. He had been obsessing, not able to stop thinking about his new record or the end of an old friendship. He didn’t look up even when Sauli put a hand on his shoulder. “Burgers so late? But you don’t eat those.”

“I try to stay away from them, yeah,” Adam said, then he ate some fries. He’d gotten two orders of them, and three burgers. “But right now I just don’t give a shit.” Adam finished his handful of fries and went back to the bacon cheeseburger in front of him. “I just want to forget about it.”

Sauli sat next to him and got a few fries, nibbling them as he watched Adam. “You know, in Scandinavia when we want to forget, we drink,” he said. “I don’t understand how this will make you forget. It looks like it will just make you sick.”

“You don’t understand,” Adam said, but he ruined it with a burp. “I just…it’s comfort food, it’s comforting. It’s supposed to make me feel better.” Adam didn’t feel better, he felt like he did in high school when he ate his feelings. He remembered being a terrified closeted teenage boy and how Carl Jr.’s always seemed to help. Then he remembered how fat he was in high school.

“This isn’t making you better,” Sauli said. “You sitting alone with bad food. We’ve gone to good places all over LA. You don’t need…that.” Sauli’s nose wrinkled-he thought American fast food was horrible. Adam didn’t mention that he seemed to like the fries. “If you couldn’t sleep, you could wake me up to talk about it.”

“No,” Adam said immediately. “I didn’t want to bother you. I mean, it’s nothing. It’s just…” Adam paused. “I’m scared I’ll take so long on the record nobody will buy it. I’m scared that I’m becoming a diva. And it’s hard. I miss a lot of my old friends. I still haven’t gotten used to that, losing people because I just don’t have time. Or because they fucked me over.” Adam pushed the bacon cheeseburger away, his stomach signaling that it couldn't stand another bite.

“See, it wasn’t that hard,” Sauli said, and then he started gathering up all the leftover food and threw it away. Adam wanted to complain about the waste, but he knew they would be awful cold. Fast food burgers were chemical stew in the shape of meat, and most of the time he really did know better. Sauli came back and kissed him, Adam tilting his head back to reach more of Sauli’s mouth. “It’s okay, it’s all right,” he said. “I know leaving people behind hurts. But you have some new people with you now.” Adam smiled, thinking of when he met Sauli. “And your fans will buy your music-they are going crazy they want it so much. It’s all right.”

Adam smiled at him again. “So you think next time I should just drink?” he teased as he got up, kissing Sauli again. They walked back to their bedroom, arms around each other.

“Yes. Drink, lots of vodka. And wake me up, we can drink together and you can talk to me. Now, brush your teeth before you go to bed. You taste like bacon.” Adam laughed and headed to the bathroom before joining Sauli in bed, curling around his boyfriend. Sauli kissed him. “If you feel sick from the food, I’ll rub your stomach for you. I’ll get you ginger drink.”

“I think I’ll be fine,” Adam said. “You got me before I ate all of it. Thanks.” Then he curled up and went to sleep, his arms full of sweet boy. Sauli was always there for him, the way he used to think food was. But Sauli's love was real.


End file.
